


Claims 3 - Monsters of the Past

by Monsters_maid



Series: MonsterMaid - WWE [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsters_maid/pseuds/Monsters_maid
Summary: Kane wants Penny back. Will she return to her original monster or will she remain with the Ministry?word count: 2192warnings: mild violence, D/s flavors
Series: MonsterMaid - WWE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693249
Kudos: 2





	Claims 3 - Monsters of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This whole series is way too much fun. I am really going to need to visit these three so much more. Here is the ending of Claims! If you have anything you’d like to see next, let me know!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Penny. All wrestlers are (C) their respective companies/factions. I only write for the characters/personas. I do not own right for the real people/athletes/actors.
> 
> These stories aren’t consecutive as I tend to jump around how I write. However, they are in linear order.  
> These will eventually mash into other wrestling companies and storylines I enjoy so these aren’t exactly canon or true to the real flow of time. This is just a fun fandom mashup for myself.

The room was quiet as Kane made his claim and Penny looked up at the large masked man in confusion. The room was filled with flickering guttering candles that threw shadows on the walls and made them dance. In the semi crescent of chairs were the most senoir members of the Ministry, the Brood, Viscera, and Paul Bearer. 

“Yours?” Undertaker’s voice was calm and edged with humor as he looked at his demanding younger brother. “Funny how you come running to claim your toys after you throw them in the trash,” Green eyes flickered with undead power. “I see things haven’t changed since you were five,”

Penny felt something well up in her, brewing in her gut as she sat, trying to remain demure and quiet, the little disciple that she’d been trained for so many hard weeks to be. She didn’t want to throw away her chance after she’d been through so much and she knew that after tonight she’d have to go through more. She did feel a pull to the red monster who made demands. She’d become his friend, she’d worked so hard to become his friend and garner his trust. She cared for him, maybe more than cared for him. Isn’t that what drove her to join the Ministry? 

Maybe that’s what started this, her hurt and anger driving her to the dark family, but the Ministry had become so much more than that. In Undertaker’s eyes, she felt like more than a tool. He was finally giving her something to strive for, something to grasp for. Sitting here at the dark man’s feet, feeling like something more than she had her whole life, only invigorated her will to remain here.

“I never threw her away,” Kane’s voice growled. Penny was sure she’d never heard the masked man speak so many sentences at once. His voice still growled, his cadence rough and eerie. He had only begun speaking publicly just a month or so ago. “You had no right to claim her,”

“She is not yet claimed,” Undertaker said easily, gesturing to Penny. “She can speak for herself,” A light touch to her shoulder felt like ice on her skin, making her shudder softly. Ripples of cold working down her spine. “Stand, girl, make your case to my brother,”

Again, just hushed quiet save the sound of the flickering candles dancing on charred wicks. Kane’s mismatched eyes were piercing behind the leather mask he wore as he watched the shorter form of Mideon move forward to help the lace wrapped woman to her feet. She didn’t look like the Penny he knew. The woman who had entranced him with her voice and kindness. He’d been drawn to her inexplicably. He hadn’t expected her to just disappear, but he had to come for her. She didn’t know; she couldn’t know that his brother was the literal devil. He was used to seeing her in jeans and t-shirts, with sneakers and her long hair unbound and frizzed. They gussied her up to attend him at ringside, but that had been a long time ago since Tori had started to accompany him. The feelings the blonde bombshell created in Kane were hot and confusing, but there was something in him that told him he could not lose Penny. 

Penny stopped in front of him, the image of Victorian romance in her corset and dripping in lace. All white was a curious choice for his brother as the rest of the men around them were donned in shades of purple and black and blood red. Her long hair curled and falling over her shoulders and down her back. A bride, a priestess, a princess, the words tumbled through Kane’s mind as a part of him, that part of him that was still human, that part of him she had touched, wanted to say she looked beautiful. The words were quickly gone as he caught the hardness in her brown eyes. 

She was angry at him. 

No, it was his brother’s doing, twisting her against him. She wasn’t really angry at him. He just had to explain to her.

“You can’t stay here,” He said slowly, the words grating in his throat. “You don’t understand-”

“When did you realize I was gone?” Her voice was sharp, her head held high and proud, but the hardness in her eyes was more pronounced. “How long have I been here?”

“Penny-”

“Three weeks-nearly a month, and now you come for me? You want to claim me as yours and you wait all this time,” She ran over his attempt to explain himself. “You chose her. You don’t need me anymore,”

“Not with him,” Kane growled, cutting her off, a big hand coming out to grab her upper arm and pull her closer to him. There was the sound of shuffling bodies, chairs scraping against the thin carpet. “Penny-listen to me. Do you know what’s going to happen if you stay here? He will use you up...drain you...and when you’re empty he’ll cast you aside,”

Tears invaded her eyes, making them sparkle in the candlelight. She was so small. He wanted to just pull her up into his arms and take her away. This wasn’t the place for her in all this. He worked his thumb over the delicate fabric that swathed her arm as he waited for her to answer. A hopeful gesture.

“I would rather be used up and someone actually use me then to be sat on a shelf and be safe and be passed over again,” Penny’s voice trembled as her brows knit over her hard eyes. “You made your choice in her. I’m making mine. I’m staying,”

“Penny, I don’t-”

“I’m the one who got you to open up. I’m the one who stood beside you when everyone called you a stupid monster. Me. You never needed to be anyone else but you, but suddenly your popularity sky-rockets and and they appear,” Penny’s words were a flurry of sharp knives. “She appears. You haven’t even had me come to ring with you since she started warming your bed. You don’t get to have both of us; you don’t get to reject me and then decide you want me. I’m staying,”

His hand tightened on her arm and for the first time panic chilled Penny’s stomach. Her skin started to feel hot under his grip and she began to squirm. Something wasn’t right. He’d never looked at her like that before. Even with his mask concealing his features she could see the rage in his eyes. His jaw clenched and the way her skin became uncomfortably heated under his grip. If she didn’t handle rejection well, a man with psychological issues certainly wouldn’t. She hadn’t planned this out very well, riding the high of emotions. Penny let out a yelp as the lace on her sleeve curled with smoke, her skin starting to burn.

Her voice brought action as Bradshaw leapt forward. He grabbed handfuls of Kane’s hair, yanking hard to pull him away from Penny. The masked man’s back arched with a grunt of pain and his hand released her. Penny scrambled back away from him, watching as Bradshaw with Kane’s hair in hand, pulled savagely, winning over the battle of wills. Gaining better purchase on Kane’s skull, he pulled hard, and in a swift motion, gave the big man a knee to the spine. He let Kane crumple to ground in a groaning mess. Farooq was there too, giving Kane a stomp to the ribs, his cigar glowing in the dim light of the room. 

Penny couldn’t breathe, her ribs cage stuffed with so many emotions that it didn’t seem to leave room for her lungs to expand. She was angry at Kane for abandoning her, for choosing Tori over her, but she didn’t want to see him hurt. When he’d grabbed her-the look in his eyes-the look of fiery possession- She’d never seen him look at her like that before. She brushed the tender skin where he’d grabbed her. It was still warm, like after she’d been out in the sun too long. What had that been...?

A cool breeze whispered through her hair before she felt the Undertaker by her side. He lifted the offending arm, brushing cool fingers over her skin. His eyes were frightening. Green as jade, hard as stone, as his fingertips whispered over her skin. She could feel his touch through the singed decorative lace; tendrils of power that seeped through the cloth to examine her and soothe her scaled flesh.

“Seeking to brand and claim my disciple under my nose, in my domain, is a very stupid and brash choice, brother,” The dark man said, his voice rough with anger, sending shivers through Penny. The Acolytes paced around Kane’s fallen form, circling like vultures, waiting for their Master’s command. The temperature of the room dropped, making the air feel like a meat locker. Penny’s breath plumed from her lips and the cold bit through the thin layers of lace and silk. “This offense will not go unpunished. Run back to your whore, baby brother. Run back to her and sink into her body and enjoy her while you can. Know that one day I am going to ruin you when you least expect it,” 

Arms pulled Penny away from where she stood, and she looked to see Mideon herding her back to the circle of chairs. He slid the heavy, crushed velvet cloak back around her shoulders. He turned her to him, once again blocking her sight as he straightened the fabric, tying the silk ribbon around her throat.

“One shouldn’t stand so close to the Master when he’s angry-” Penny moved to look around him as the Ministry seemed to close around Kane’s fallen body. Mideon moved back into her line of sight. “It isn’t good for you, Disciple. Don’t look,”

“Then why don’t you just get it over with? Why don’t you finish what we started when we children?” Kane demanded, growling around the pains that racked his body. “Finish it, brother,”

Undertaker loomed over Kane, frost blooming around his feet on the carpet, the air crackling with the dead man’s displeasure. The green of his eyes turning to milky white; the sign he was gathering his forces. All around the ministry crept forward. The brood on their bellies like hissing serpents, and the Acolytes towering like executioners, Viscera growled and snarled, and another, the round form of Paul Bearer, Kane’s father, just stood, gleefully rapping his thick fingers along his tailored jacket. 

“Because this is not the circle for it,” Undertaker said. “This circle was to solve our dispute of my disciple. You sought to undermine that circle and the laws that go with it when you attempted to brand her just now. No, I won’t end you here, but don’t worry. We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it,” He chuckled darkly, before ordering his minions to get Kane out of his locker room. Paul Bearer took command as Undertaker turned away, his shrill voice laced with eagerness as he encouraged the dark forces’ rough treatment of his own son. 

The dead man returned to the shivering woman who was being attended to by Mideon. The color returning to his eyes and the cold starting to lift. Mideon knew his place, quickly retreating as Undertaker approached what was clearly now his. 

Penny seemed to sense his intentions, her lips pursed and her body quivering like a raw nerve, “I’m not an object,” She argued as he stopped in front of her. 

“Rules do not make you an object. Ownership does not make you an object. If you belong to me, you belong to me,” 

“Then what does it make me?” She asked, reminding him just how vibrant and young she was. She shook like a new leaf in spring after it just experienced its first thunderstorm. He was not angered by her uncertainty. She had shined with that boldness he liked so much as she stood toe to toe with his brother. She had offered much and he needed to make sure that was rewarded.

“Mine,” He breathed, words sealing an unspoken promise as he wrapped an arm around her ribs and dragged her forward to him. He felt her melt against him, offering little resistance as he dipped his head to press his lips to her forehead and then dip his head further, brushing his lips over hers. A ghost of a touch that made her small hands grasp at his shirt. He longed to do more to her and to taste that seed of power he could sense in her, but not too much. Not yet. He let their breaths tangled a moment but sensed her searching mouth as she leaned up to gain better contact with him. He pulled back, stepping away from her. “Do you understand?”

Penny’s heart cracked against her ribcage. The feel of the man’s lips teasingly against hers still tingled on her mouth. She couldn’t catch her breath and it took every fiber of her being to not launch herself at him like some needy deviant. 

“Yes, sir,” She murmured, her voice little more than a whisper. A smirk crossed his mouth and he gestured for Mideon who came forward quickly.

“Take the disciple back to her hotel room. Stay with her until the Acolytes return,” he ordered.

“Yes, my Lord,” Mideon bowed low, clearly pleased at being given a task. 

The shorter man’s tattooed arm looped through Penny’s, he guided her away from the locker room of candles and dark promises. Her choice and path clearly laid before her. Her dreams for weeks afterward would be of that moment, of phantom lips drawing over hers and driving her awake in a cold sweat with need.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! I love hearing your ideas and questions as sometimes they include things I’ve never thought of. Please feel free to leave any!


End file.
